Mystery Date
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: Reid's been keeping his love life close to his chest, but now it's time the others found out about Reid's date. SLASH. ReidAaron.


**Title:** Mystery Date**  
Author:** Micky Stone  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no matter how many times I wish for them to be. **  
Rating:** NC-17/FRAO**  
Warnings:** Smut. **  
Characters/Pairings:** Reid Garwin/Aaron Abbot**  
Word Count:** 3,135**  
**

**Notes: **This was supposed to be a Halloween fic for my LJ friend Abby, but as you can see, it's a bit late :P Many thanks go to Katy for helping me finish it.

But anyway, enjoy!!

* * *

"See, he shouldn't have said that. Don't they know that the person who says that is always the first to die?"

Popcorn and chips flew in Tyler's direction and the youngest laughed quietly, "Hey, I'm only sayin'!" He shook the food from his t-shirt, "Besides, you're not really watching it."

"How would _you_ know?" Pogue shot back, throwing a piece of popcorn up into the air and catching it with his mouth.

"Because you're too busy throwing crap at me, doofas!"

Tyler stuck his tongue out and then hid behind his arms as he was pelted with more food. It had been a while since they were all together like this; slouched in the worn sofas and chairs in Caleb's den, watching some crappy teen horror movie and throwing popcorn at each other. Usually at least one of them was otherwise engaged; out with friends or girlfriends.

A short series of light musical notes carried over the dark, suspense-filled tones of the movie.

Speaking of.

Caleb rolled his eyes as Reid pulled his cell phone from his jeans and opened the message. The corners of his mouth lifted and his thumbs flew across the keypad as he replied.

"Jesus, Reid," Tyler said, "That's th_e _fifty millionth text message. What are you, joined at the hip or something?"

Pogue snorted, "Hey, don't exaggerate, Baby Boy," he said, smirking, "It's probably only the millionth."

Reid looked up just in time to see Tyler make a face at Pogue. He laughed, hitting the send button before sliding the phone shut. "Jealous?"

A piece of popcorn ricocheted off his forehead and he laughed again, catching it before it fell on the floor and popping it in his mouth. He grinned as he chewed, and then the whole room groaned when his cell sounded again.

It had been like this for a few months and they were getting suspicious. The constant slew of text messages, the random disappearances with the flimsy excuses all pointed to the conclusion that Reid was dating someone, but they had no idea who. Reid didn't want them to know. The blond teenager had been very quiet about it. Even when they asked, he'd just shrug and change the subject.

Something fishy was going on.

"Come on, Reid," Caleb said as Reid fired off another text, "We know you're dating someone, so why the big secret?"

"Afraid we're gonna take her from you?" Pogue added with a smirk. Caleb punched him playfully in the arm.

Reid snorted, "Trust me, boys, that won't be a problem."

"See, that right there? Confuses the hell out of me," Tyler said, moving the last of his attention away from the movie and to his other brother, "I mean, do we know her? Is she in any of our classes? Give us something to go on, man!"

An enigmatic smile was Reid's only reply and Tyler sighed. The couch groaned as Pogue moved quickly, his arm reaching over the back of the sofa and snatching the cell phone from Reid's hands.

"Hey!"

Pogue laughed and managed to catch a glimpse of the screen before the other teen snatched it back.

"_A_? What, not even a full name?"

"Because I knew you'd try and find out," he muttered with a small glare.

"Dude, we're gonna meet her eventually," Pogue said, "I don't get why you're being so secretive. I mean, we're your brothers, right? We gotta pass judgment sometime."

They laughed, but Reid knew Pogue had a point. They were going to find out eventually. It was inevitable. Reid _also_ knew that they were going to freak when they found out who he'd been dating for the last few months, and that half excited and half terrified him. He didn't want it to drive a wedge between them, but he couldn't give up what he'd found for them either.

"Re, just invite her over for dinner," Caleb said amused and slightly exasperated.

Reid just smirked, looking down at his phone as it beeped again, "Heh, you really don't want me to do that."

"Oh, come on, why not?!"

The blond fired off another quick text message before answering, "Because I would rather you didn't punch Aaron in the face when you answered the door."

The other three were silent, staring at Reid with wide eyes. Aaron? _Aaron?_ The blond smirked and glanced between them, amused at their expressions.

"Wh...woah, ok, wait a minute," Tyler said, shock making him laugh, "Did you just say Aaron? As in-?"

"-Abbot?" Reid finished, tilting his head to the side, "Yeah, I guess I did." More musical notes; another message. Reid glanced down at the cell phone and smiled. They watched as he heaved himself off the sofa and stood, sliding the phone into his back pocket and grinning madly at each of them, "See ya boys!" He quipped, making a quick exit out of the den.

"Reid, get your ass back here!" The eldest called out, scrambling off the sofa after his brother, "Reid!"

But he was already gone.

"Shit..." Pogue breathed, unable to stop the chuckle that bubbled out of his mouth, "Shit! Aaron fucking Abbot. Wow, I did _not_ see that coming."

"He's been _dating_ Aaron _Abbot_ for three fucking _months_...and decided not to tell us _why exactly_!?"

"'cause he knew we'd freak," Caleb answered as he entered the Den again, "He's gone."

"Hell _yeah_ we'd freak!"

"Calm down, Ty," Caleb said, falling back into the armchair with a sigh, the movie now completely forgotten.

"But, it's _Aaron_-"

"So?" Pogue cut in, "Jeez, you've _seen_ how Reid's been for the past few months. He's _happy_. Like, sickeningly so," He shook his head, "Point is, so what if it's Aaron? We don't exactly have the best track record with him, but if he can do that to Reid, I can tolerate him. _We_ can tolerate him."

Tyler grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to _not_ look like a spoiled brat, "Sorry, ok? I'm just shocked. Not exactly expecting that."

Caleb sighed, "I know, baby boy," He shrugged, "But now we gotta deal."

There was a tense silence.

"So...what do we do now?"

---------------------------------

A cross between a smile and a smirk flitted across his face when a second car pulled into the deserted clearing and parked alongside him. The door opened and someone got out, his eyes following the movement of the second body as he walked around his car to meet him.

"You're late."

"Fuck you, Garwin."

Reid grinned and uncrossed his arms when he came closer. The warm, hard body pressed against his front chased away the chill in the fall air, his arms curling around the boy's waist to secure him there.

"Hmm, promise Abbott?"

A soft, pleased noise was his answer, their mouths already engaged in other activities. Reid leaned further onto the hood, arms tightening around Aaron's waist as they kissed slowly, lips parting and tongues stroking lazily in and out of each other's mouths.

There'd been something going on with Aaron for a while. It was like a switch had been flipped somewhere inside his brain; one minute he was his usual asshole self and the next he wouldn't even _look_ at Reid, let alone start a fight with him. Reid pushed but Aaron backed down. It was odd, and it intrigued him.

The others – Caleb, Pogue, Tyler – just shrugged it off. Took it as a sign that Aaron was 'growing up' and that he should just stop baiting him. Reid didn't buy it. He'd narrowed his eyes and decided not to mention it again. He'd find out what was going on with him on his own.

Reid had watched him for weeks, catching the furtive glances and taking note of the way he avoided them like the plague. No – avoided _him_. He should have been happy about it, really. Aaron had always been an asshole to them, he should have been thankful that the other teen had backed off. But he wasn't. He wanted to know _why_, dammit, and nothing was going to stop him from finding out.

Then Spencer Wiseman's house party happened. Everyone was invited; it was pretty much a free-for-all. Much alcohol was consumed, things were said, and they ended up in bed together, drunkenly rubbing off on each other like the world depended on it.

Reid finally found out why.

And he actually quite liked it.

"So, what's so important that you had to drag me out here at nearly midnight?" Aaron asked when they parted, breath coming in soft pants.

"I kinda told them about us."

Reid didn't need to elaborate. They'd both agreed to keep it to themselves, neither of them wanting to share it with anyone else. At first it was out of fear they'd be discovered, but as the weeks moved on it became less to do with what other people would think and more to do with the connection forged between them; something that they didn't want to share because it was _theirs_ and no-one else's. Reid told himself that he wouldn't tell his brothers until he was sure that this was more than just a fling; more than just a casual fuck.

Now he was sure.

The other boy arched and eyebrow, "Kinda?"

"There was a conversation and your name might have popped up?"

"'Might of' meaning 'definitely', then," Reid grinned and kissed him quickly, "What did they say?"

Reid bit his lip, "I sorta left before they could say anything."

Aaron chuckled and shook his head, "Great, so I'm in for the awkward questions and the glares. Thanks."

"Don't worry," Reid said, wicked grin firmly in place, "I'll protect you."

Before Aaron could even draw in breath to speak, Reid flipped their positions round and pushed his tongue between parted lips, stopping the thought in its tracks. He mentally grinned when Aaron kissed back, widening his stance to let Reid settle properly. Hands wandered freely, moving along his back, down his arms, up his chest. Fingers dragged the material of Aaron's t-shirt up slowly, exposing hard abs to the cool night air.

Both hand settled on Aaron's hips, pinning him to the car as he pulled out of the kiss and ducked his head, kissing and sucking marks down his chest. Fingers threaded through his hair and cupped the back of his head, encouraging but not pushing. He smirked and continued his descent, one hand moving quickly to unfasten the jeans and push his boxers out the way.

The low moan sounded impossibly loud in the still night air. He flicked his tongue out gently, teasing the head and running down the length of the shaft, tasting before finally taking him in. Reid had always been good with his mouth, and this apparently was no exception. The blond bobbed his head slowly, suckling at the head before taking more of Aaron in with stronger pulls. Fingers tightened and relaxed in his hair, moving with him.

Reid never expected to love this so much. He never expected to enjoy the weight of him against his tongue, the salty, but not unpleasant taste, the way his eyes burned into him and demanded and begged and pleaded all at once.

"_Reid_..."

The blond smirked around his mouthful and went down harder, relaxing his throat and taking Aaron down as far as he could without gagging too badly. Tremors ran through the body under his hands and Reid knew that if it wasn't for the car behind him, he probably would have been on the floor by now. A part of Reid fucking _loved_ that; loved that he was the one to make him like this. He looked up from underneath his lashes, eyes caught and held by the dark, burning stare. His fingers tightened on the hard hips.

Then he pulled away.

He snickered at the protesting whine, kissing his way back up Aaron's body to plunder his mouth instead. The dark-haired boy accepted him immediately, tongue winding around tongue, eager to taste himself.

"Bastard."

The word was panted but Reid could hear the pleading tone hidden within. With their foreheads pressed together, Reid took pity on his boyfriend and slid his hand down to finish the job his mouth had started. Fingers wrapped around the spit-slick erection and jacked steadily, mouth seeking out Aaron's nose, lips, cheeks and eyes. Warm palms slid along Reid's back, clutching at his jacket the closer he got to the edge, lips parted to let small whines and whimpers leave his throat. Reid watched him, drinking in the sight of Aaron slowly losing it, memorizing the way his eyelids fluttered, the colour of his cheeks, the quick swipe of his tongue over his lips.

"C'mon, baby," Reid muttered, mouth ghosting across Aaron's, "C'mon, give it to me, c'mon."

A hitching moan was pulled from Aaron's mouth, jaw slack and eyes tightly shut as his orgasm washed over him. Reid took in every movement he made, from the rolling of his hips to the way his fingers clenched and released in his hoodie. His hand didn't stop moving over the slippery skin until an almost pained whimper came from his boyfriend. Reid waited until Aaron forced his eyes open and then smirked, lifting the hand to his mouth and licking away the sticky mess.

"Fuck..." Aaron panted.

"That too."

Reid's laugh turned into a moan when a warm palm pressed firmly against the impression his own hardness made in his jeans. Now it was Aaron's turn to smirk. The blond stuck his tongue out childishly and his boyfriend laughed, lunging forward and catching it between his lips, sucking briefly.

"Think we can finish this somewhere warmer?" Aaron asked, kissing him chastely as he tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped his jeans up, "As much as I want you fuck me across the hood of my car, I really don't want my dick falling off from the cold."

Reid shivered at the mental image, "Bitch," he muttered, returning the kiss, "Back to your room?"

Aaron nodded, "Unless you got any better ideas?"

He shook his head, angling his hips and grinding down on the other boy's thigh, gasping softly, "Ok, take that back..."

Lips pressed just under his jaw for a second before Reid was dislodged. The blond grumbled but stepped back, letting Aaron push off the car. He came in close, an arm wrapping around his waist as he walked Reid backwards, mouth to his ear, "How about we go back to my place and I let you fuck me _long_ and _hard_, any way you want."

The blond whined softly when Aaron detached himself and left him to go back to his car, chuckling evilly.

"I hate you, Abbott."

Aaron laughed, "You won't be saying that when you're fucking me into oblivion."

Reid shivered and headed for his car. His boyfriend had a point.

---------------------------------

Aaron found it amusing, really. One minute he was alone in the library, flipping dispassionately through a text book in a half-assed attempt to study, and the next he was surrounded by three very familiar, silent figures. Aaron blinked and slowly lifted his head to look at them, face blank save for the eyebrow that had arched above one eye.

"Can I help you?" he said, keeping his voice low and giving nothing away.

"We know about you and Reid," Caleb said, his penetrating gaze unwavering. Aaron couldn't stop his lips from twitching slightly at his name.

"What about me and Reid?" He replied casually. He promised Reid he would back off from his best friends, but he just couldn't resist this.

"Don't play games, Abbot," the youngest of the three grumbled, "Reid told us."

The dark haired teenager rolled his eyes, "Ok, fine, so you know. Is that all you wanted to tell me or was there a point to this little meeting?"

Strangely there wasn't any heat to the words. Heavily laced with sarcasm, but the malice was mostly non-existent. If they were surprised they didn't show it.

"Reid's happy," Pogue said, staring at him in the same manner as the other two, "And we're not gonna take that away from him." The long haired teen leaned forward slowly, "But if you hurt him...in _any_ way...we'll hunt you down and tear you apart." He tilted his head, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk, "Understand?"

The threat was cliché and if it had been anyone else, Aaron would have laughed it off, but with these three? He had a feeling that these three meant every word, and that thought terrified him more than anything he'd ever been scared of before. His facade dropped and Aaron briefly met each pair of eyes before nodding in understanding, swallowing thickly against his dry throat.

"Well, now that talk's over and done with, we can get out of here."

All eyes turned to the smirking blond, who was leaning against the bookcase, arms crossed over his chest and eyes dancing in amusement. Aaron ducked his head in embarrassment but his unexpected bashful grin said everything. Reid snorted and pushed off the solid shelving unit.

"You're supposed to be in class, asshole," Pogue said with a grin.

"I was," he answered, shrugging, "And now I'm not." He eyed them separately, "Are you guys gonna be doing this often or is this just a one time thing?"

"Doing what?" Caleb answered innocently. Well, as innocent as he could, which in the circumstances wasn't all that innocent.

"We're just letting Abbot know how much we care for you, that's all," Tyler added, unable to keep from smirking at Reid.

He arched his eyebrow at them and used their link to the Power to voice his next question: _'Does this mean you're ok with this?'_

Caleb nodded, _'Yeah, we're ok.'_

"And this officially just got creepy," Aaron muttered, closing his text book and standing up, "I really enjoyed our little chat, but I really gotta go now. We should totally do this again some time." His words dripped with sarcasm, but his eyes showed his amusement at the situation. He turned to Reid and kissed him quickly, blindly grabbing his bag and hitching it over his shoulder, "Coming?"

"Not yet," Reid laughed, following his boyfriend out and throwing a wave to his brothers over his shoulder.

"Think we'll ever get used to that?" Pogue murmured as they disappeared.

Caleb shrugged, "I think it'll be a bit weird until someone gives us something weirder," he snorted and spared Tyler a quick glance, "So, Baby Boy, unless you're gonna tell us you're into BDSM and you have a kept boy under your bed, this will be weird for a good while."

Tyler shrugged, "Not under my bed..." and grinned, standing and leaving his older brother's in stunned silence.

"You're kidding, right? ... Ty? ... _Tyler_!"


End file.
